Light
by shattered petal
Summary: By the end they bled. They bled with victory, guilt and an emotion so strong the boy was convinced she didn't know what it was either. An emotion neither would ever admit to–– they were too proud. -Link/Midna


**Title**: Light  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

Link could finally breathe.

The air was cool and thin, and smelt of water, grass dripping with dew, soaking his ripped tunic and soothing hardened wounds which throbbed for care. Craning his neck back, the boy inhaled deeply, relinquishing the fact his lungs were free, no longer aching in agony and begging to be broken–– for breath to be released.

Hyrule Fields were illuminated by the glow of the moon, and it was beautiful. So beautiful Link could only gaze in awe, study his fantastic surroundings, the fresh grass, green leaves, gorgeous blue water. Wonderful. Utterly wonderful.

It truly felt as if peace were restored at last.

And that very thought stopped his heart.

Pain was a typical touch for Link. So mastered in his endurance, Link no longer feared pain. It was no longer a threat, and he could handle any sent in his direction. One way or another, Link would be capable of standing back to his feet and continue the fight. Link was a hard man to break down.

_So why can't I stand?_

Hands and feet numb, Link was paralysed.

Grinding his teeth the boy narrowed his brows and stared up at the bright orb, studying every inch of it, as if expecting the moon to remedy him. Nothing would though. It was a harsh reward. A cruel consequence, one he would never be able to forgive.

However the chances of an apology to even be heard were very little.

No, _impossible_.

A constant. She was a constant. It scared Link there was a time in his life when she didn't exist, and thinking back to those days felt horrible. They were so bright, so glorious, so what he desired. When she appeared, everything grew chaotic and dark, like a nightmare. Link lived a nightmare and she played along, cackling in his wake.

Oblivious to what she was doing.

By the end they bled. They bled with victory, guilt and an emotion so strong the boy was convinced she didn't know what it was either. An emotion neither would ever admit to–– they were too proud.

Midna would always _refuse_ to quiver from a measly _emotion_, because she was far stronger than Link could ever be.

Tears stinging his eyes, Link released a gasp. Anger flooded his veins and he _hated_ the woman for deserting him. The mirror reflected his very heart when she allowed it to shatter, to become _nothing_. Useless.

Did she know? Link would rather not be aware.

She didn't deserve the pleasure of him _knowing_.

The boy was always moving, heart always beating, mind always focussed. Never once did he trip or make a mistake. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He always was an independent, smart and kind young man. A hero. A role model. A guardian.

Right now, he was a disgrace.

So strong were his wings he flew to the skies for her, so far the sun began to singe what made him so elegant and beautiful, before he swept down to the very pits of Hell, challenging the Devil within and she remained in his shadow, the boy's conscience, his motive, his _reason_. Until he flew so much the wings ripped from his flesh and he tumbled.

When he needed her most, the girl didn't follow.

–– Because she became frightened of him, and what he could do to her.

Link won the dual for dominance.

He wasn't _everybody's_ hero, not the role model everybody wished to be, not the world's guardian.

Right from the very beginning she was his, and his alone. A damaged soul, darkened and bruised, seeking a light. When she found him she was blinded.

Dropping the blade, Midna surrendered to him and fled.

A gloved hand squeezed the grass and Link swallowed deeply, closing his eyes, desperate to remove the image of the woman, the imp. The ugly yet wonderful creature. When Link inhaled it was shaky and his heart burst.

There was a reason why he couldn't stand, and why suddenly–– all he could feel was pain.

Dropping his gaze to the rich green grass, his shadow looked straight back at him, and for some peculiar reason Link waved at it. Of course the shadow waved back, and dropped its hand when Link did.

In the silence of the night, the shadow breathed as he breathed, moved as he moved and wept as he wept.

Then was gone


End file.
